


Ghost Of A Chance

by SweetSorcery



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Arrest, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Doomed Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Reference, One Night Stands, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, Present Tense, Protection, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Slash, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Ray, prior to "Asylum", remembers a certain fateful day before Fraser came into his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Written several years ago and finally archived again, with some much needed editing. Even the title has changed. This is a touch Noir-ish. You might find some of the dialogue won't make much sense to you unless you're a classic movie fan; I have no doubt that Ray is. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters, locations, and some story lines used belong to Turner Network, perhaps Alliance Atlantis, etc.; the author is merely playing and (hopefully) being entertaining, and not making profit, and means no harm or infringement.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and no translations either!

_I'm gonna tell you a story. You might call it funny but, to me... Let's just say I try not to think too hard about it. Probably the saddest thing about it is that I have to pretend like it never happened. Anyway, I guess telling it might be some kind of therapy._

_It happened before I met Fraser - that's my Mountie who keeps me sane. If you've ever met him, you remember him - red serge, big hat, deaf wolf, gorgeous smile... gorgeous everything. He's all the things I've always needed but could never have. I smile like an idiot every time I think of him, but it's like that. He's good for me. And in some wild and wacky way, I think I'm good for him too._

_But, as I was saying - this was before I ever met Fraser, so let's skip back a few months..._

* * *

I arrive at the 27th precinct, and it's my first day as Ray Vecchio. Weirdest thing: I go to bed as Stanley Raymond Kowalski and get up as Ray Vecchio. Anyway, you know all about that, right? So there I am,meeting my new cop buddies. I also get told I'm now Italian and have a sister.

Then, there's my new boss - Lt Harding Welsh. You'll meet him again later. He's kind of a regular, and one who has to be experienced to be believed. Welsh is the one who tells me I'll get to meet my partners soon - a Mountie and his deaf wolf, who are at that point on vacation in the frozen wilds of Canada. Once I'm done laughing - and Welsh is pretty patient about that - he says he'll give me the file on the guy so we can get acquainted. Seems a bit one-sided, but anyway-- Before he gets around to that, all hell breaks lose.

A cop named Huey comes running into Welsh's office, yapping something about a tip he just got. Big drug deal going down a few blocks away.

Half the section starts hauling ass, and I somehow get there first. From what I already know, I don't think I'd like that Vecchio character I'm sitting in for, but his car's like a rocket. So I wind up in front of Tony's Pizza Parlor with the rest of the 27th hot on my heels.

We run right through the place, guns drawn, yelling over the heads of the accountants and bankers having lunch there. Bang bang bang! Then, out through the kitchen and into the backyard, where two local hoods and a couple of Chicago hard guys are swapping powder for chowder. I'm yelling at the top of my lungs, waving my piece in the air, and this big bald guy starts runnin'. I'm after him like a flash, not just 'cause I gotta bust his ass but also 'cause, from that one glimpse, I think I wouldn't mind his ass anyway. He's fast, but I'm faster. I get him half a block away and jump him, knocking him over into a fruit stand.

The guy whose day's product... um, produce? Anyway, we just messed it up, and he's yellin' like someone's pulling off his nails one by one. I'm grinning down at my perp, who looks kinda tasty in that pile of peaches and plums. Nice contrast to that milk chocolate skin. He's glaring up at me, but I don't back down. So now he's snarling, just a little. What a mouth! He's got eyes like a teddy bear, too, which is kinda weird for a gangster, but then this is no ordinary perp here - he's gorgeous! Big, bald and beautiful. With eyelashes any woman would kill for.

Before I lose it and ask him out on a date, I remind myself to start rattling off his rights. His silver earrings are flashing in the sunlight and he's suddenly all pli... comp... um... helpful, holding up his big hands for me to slap the cuffs on and smiling at me like we're doin' something kinky. I wish he'd quit before I get a hard-on.

Fruit guy's still muttering something, but more quietly now, 'cause I've told him the Chicago P.D. is gonna be buying up his wasted fruit. He watches me as I haul up my prize by the sleeve of his leather jacket. Nice jacket - business must be good.

We're off. He's coming along, not resisting or anything, as I take him back to my car. Looks like only one of the dealers is missing, so the rest of my new cop buddies got lucky too. Although I'm guessin' I'm the luckiest of the lot.

"Do I get to ride with you?" my perp asks, giving me a dirty grin. Guess I shoulda figured that his voice would be like melted chocolate.

I shrug, like I'm gonna fool him into thinkin' he's not messing with my dick. "Me or them," I say, pointing out Huey and the rest of the cavallery.

He looks back and forth between us like it's a big decision. Then he nods a little, his big, dark eyes narrowing. "I'll take you then."

"Right." Right. He'll take me. Yeah, okay. Works for me. Hood of the car good for ya? Personally, I think the backseat's more comfortable.

"So are we going?" he says, like he's suddenly in a hurry. I'm guessin' I look like I got caught with my hand down my pants, 'cause he barks out a little laugh.

I open the back door of the Riv and, as he's getting in, I push his head through under the frame, giving him a playful little whack on it.

He's lookin' up at me from the seat, his beautiful mouth curling into a smile that's making my knees feel like jello. "Aren't you supposed to tell me your name, _officer_?" he asks.

"Nah, see that's not a hard and fast rule." And I slam the door in his face before walking around and getting in on the other side.

Once I'm behind the wheel, I take a peek in the mirror. He's looking almost disappointed, which makes me feel like a million bucks. "Detective Vecchio," I say, and he nods, grinning.

"Andreas Volpe."

Wow! Caught myself a big fish here. Almost a shame he'll be put away for a while though. "All righty then, let's get you to the station."

He's almost laughing. "Yeah, I figured we weren't going to your place, Vecchio."

Nothing besides your stomach doing a samba should feel like your stomach doing a samba. So I'm guessin' that's what's happening. Grinning, I tell him, "Don't have any of the bars and cuffs and restraints at home, so... nope."

He looks just a bit stunned for a moment, but there's a flicker of something... interest, I'm hoping... in his eyes. "No private collection, detective?"

"For me to know, for you to--" I snap my crazy mouth shut before it can keep going. He makes a little smacking sound with his luscious lips. I rush to start the car and pull out, giving the rear-view mirror a whack so it spins a little. Now he can't see my face; pretty sure the colour isn't too good right then. Good work, Kowalski. Day one, and you're on your way to blowing Vecchio's cover 'cause you wanna blow a perp.

"So, detective..." he starts up again in the backseat.

I could really get used to that deep, slow voice, even without the visuals. I shift a bit. "Yeah?"

"What am I being charged with?"

I snort. "Unless you were swapping baking ingredients back there, I'd say that's pretty clear."

He's chuckling. "What if we were?"

I turn the mirror back the right way - not good to drive like that anyway. I glance at him and he's looking almost serious. He's also lounging in the seat like he's tryin' out a new sofa. I can't help grinning.

"Fancy car. Comfortable," he says. "Yours?"

Why the hell would he ask me that? I'm driving it. Why wouldn't it be mine? Except, of course, it's Vecchio's. Who I'm not. "Sure it's mine," I say, cringing.

"Doesn't seem right for you."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I'm getting defensive now. What, I'm not good enough for Vecchio's stupid pimp car?

He's smiling, and I'm halfway back to pacified already. "It's pretentious. I'd figure you for driving something cooler."

Okay, now I'm grinning. This guy butters my muffin big-time. And suddenly, I know I want to see him lounging in _my_ GTO. "I'm thinking of getting rid of it," I tell him.

"Good."

And, glancing at the mirror, I see him looking at me. I look back at him. He smiles. I smile. And then I just about drive into the deli on the corner of Jenkins and Hobart Street.

Swerving around, I figure it's high time I got my badge unpinned from my dick. "Almost there," I tell him, trying to catch my breath. "Then you get to tell the whole precinct about that cake recipe of yours."

"Sure." And he chuckles again.

* * *

Once Volpe's booked, finger-printed and stuck into one of the interrogation rooms, Welsh calls me into his office.

"Gotta go talk to Volpe," I start, only halfway inside and way too eager.

"Yeah, yeah, Vecchio. Close the door." I do it and stand there, waiting. Welsh is shuffling to his desk-chair. "Look, we gotta let Volpe go."

I'm frowning. "Huh?"

"Sugar."

I blink at him. Welsh sighs and plops down behind his desk, leaning back and swiveling around a little. "They were dealing _sugar_ , Vecchio. Icing sugar no less." My jaw drops - I can actually hear it snapping from where it's supposed to stay fixed. And then, I'm just about cracking up. It's obvious Welsh thinks I've lost it, but I can't help it. "Wanna let me in on the joke here, Vecchio?"

I'm wiping at my eyes. "I guess Volpe likes to bake. He told me something like that."

"He did, did he?" Welsh is frowning. "Yeah, well, we got taken for a ride. The real deal's been happening someplace else, and someone figured it funny to tell Huey about this one."

"It is, when you think about it," I say, backing off with my hands up when he glares at me. "Yeah, okay. Sorry. Not funny. So... you want me to cut 'em loose?"

"Huey got rid of the kids. They were so scared, they damn near pissed themselves. As for Volpe... yeah, gonna have to let him go, too." Welsh is thinking about something. "He doesn't know yet that we've checked the stuff. If you think you can convince Volpe into telling you anything..."

I'm grinning. "I'll give it a try."

Welsh snorts. "Be my guest. If you get anything out of him besides his grandmother's recipe for blueberry waffles, you can have my job _and_ my desk."

"Right. Got yerself a deal, boss."

"Vecchio!" he barks, just before I'm out of the room. "The moment he wants to go, you gotta let him."

I nod and I'm off.

* * *

Before I go back to talk to Volpe, I hang out in the next room for a bit, watching him through the one-way mirror.

Unbelievable. This guy is as cool as they come. He's sitting in that tiny, uncomfortable chair the same way he was sitting in the Riv before. Not a care in the world. Guess he wouldn't have, dealing in sugar. I snort and, for a moment, I think he actually heard me, which is technically not possible. His big brown eyes are looking right at me, and I'm standing there like I'm hypnotised. Can't move. The guy has a way of frying me to the spot, and I'm not sure I like the way he just _knows_ I'm standing there, watching him.

Christ! He's smiling now, still right at me. He's not grinning full out. His smile is... I don't know, something like a big cat that's just been licking cream... My mind goes off to places you can probably imagine, and I whack myself against the side of my head. Maybe I should Welsh or Huey or... someone do this one. But I know I don't wanna. _I_ wanna do him. Which is exactly why someone else should. But Stanley Raymond Kowalski AKA Ray Vecchio has a way of letting his dick fuck with his brain, if that's anatomically possible.

Okay. Gotta go in there. Gotta grill the perp. Gotta get him the hell out of the station and myself to the can for a private moment. I can do this. And I'm off, all psyched up to start with the 'going in there' part.

* * *

"Volpe." I close the door behind me and walk across to him.

He's looking at me, his eyes following me around the room 'til I get to the table in front of him and lean back against it. "Vecchio." So smug, like he's only there 'cause he has nowhere else to be just then.

"How about you go ahead and spill." I cringe on the inside.

He smiles. "Spill what, detective?"

"How'd you get to those kids?"

"What am I being charged with?"

Okay. He wants to play _that_ way. We'll play that way.

"Nothing for now. And if you help me out here, you're not gonna be. Now, how did you know those kids and who set up your meet?"

Volpe... Andreas Volpe, big-league Chicago tough guy... mingles with the worst of 'em and got on the bad side of most at some point. He's watching me as he's casually laying back in his chair. His legs are spread and his big hands are on his thighs. And he's still grinning. This guy is cool enough to freeze the Ice Queen in her tracks; not that I knew about her back then. Anyway, he doesn't even have the decency to look like someone who just got busted; ya know - arms crossed, kinda jittery, sweating bullets? And why would he? He's got nothing to worry about and he knows it. He's got time on his hands. All I got is a bag of his sugar.

"Vecchio," he says, not grinning anymore, but looking like he's made up his mind about something.

"Yeah?"

"How about a coffee?"

"Good idea. I'm all over that." And I turn to walk out of the room. I kind of need the break from his atmosphere. He's looking at the window like he's forgotten I'm still there. But I know he hasn't. The corner of his mouth is twitching like he's trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

When I get back with the coffee, I see he's moved his chair up to the table. He's leaning forward, arms on the table, fingers tapping out a rhythm.

I put down the mug in front of him and sit down across from him with my own.

He takes a sip and screws up his face. "You drink this shit every day?"

I know just what he means. This stuff can only pose as coffee on another planet where they don't know any better. "Espresso machine's broken down," I tell him, and he's grinning.

I grin back.

"So..."

"So."

"You wouldn't be keeping me here for no good reason, would you, detective?"

"No idea what you mean."

He tilts his head, looking at me. I mean, _really_ looking at me. Like he's examining me. He starts at the top of my head and goes down as far as he can see across the table, down to my hands, back up. Guess he's happy with the examination, 'cause he smirks. "Yeah, you do. See, my guess is that you already tested the stuff you found on those kids. But you figured that _me here_ is too good a chance to pass up, so you decided to see if I don't help you out."

No big surprise here. Didn't really expect him to turn out stupid. "So, are you gonna?" I smile at him. Okay, okay... so I'm flirting now. Can't help it. It's the only card I got left to play, and I've been told that smile isn't too bad.

Volpe's eyes drop to my mouth. He pushes away his coffee, leaning back again. "Why would I wanna do that?" he asks real slow and quiet.

"Service to the community?" I offer, shrugging. He chuckles. It's infectious. His whole face lights up, and he goes from cool to warm in a second. Problem is - so do I.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, detective." Now he's all challenge. Like he's trying to figure out how far he can push me. He hasn't asked to go yet, so I guess I might as well keep trying.

"What kind of deal are you lookin' for?"

"Police protection."

" _You_ need protection?"

He nods, and I can't figure out if he's having me on, or if he's serious. "I will do, if you want me to tell you where the real deal went down."

I'm starting to plan my move into Welsh's office already. Lieutenant Kowalski... I like the sound of that. Hang on - it'll be Lieutenant Vecchio for a while. Shit! I'm getting that Vecchio guy a promotion on my first day? Life's a bitch!

"How about it?" Volpe asks.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"Knew you could." And he starts telling me about a new guy from Denver who's some kind of paranoid nutter. Every time he does a deal, he sets up another one someplace else in town to throw the cops off the scent.

"And you're just gonna hand us this guy?"

He shrugs. "He's a fucking idiot. He's also trying to get himself set up in Chicago, and I don't need him here."

Right. Territory. Then I suddenly know. "That tip-off came from you." I get the biggest grin yet.

"Clever, detective."

And I realise - Andreas Volpe is a lot more than just downright fuckable.

* * *

"Okay, this thing is gonna go down tonight." Welsh gets busy as soon as I tell him what Volpe told me. He starts yelling around the office, giving orders to everyone except the janitor, demands that someone bring him coffee and generally forgets about me.

"Uh... how's about that office of yours, boss?" I remind him as he pushes past me.

He looks at me, and I grin. "You want my office, Vecchio?"

"Uh, yeah. We had a deal, remember? Oh, and don't forget about the promotion."

He's squinting at me. "Why is it that you get up my nose worse in one day than Vecchio did in a couple of years?"

I beam at him. "My irresistible charm?"

"Yeah, that must be it. But don't push your luck, Vecchio. Once the Mountie gets back here, you'll start going all polite like the rest of us." Ya gotta laugh at that. It's too ridiculous. "Oh, and Vecchio?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the thing between you and Volpe?"

For a moment, I'm totally afloat. I actually get worried. "Huh?"

"What. Are. We. Offering?" Welsh says extra slow, like I'm not all there.

"Oh, right." I scratch the back of my neck. "He wants protection."

Welsh is frowning at me. He thinks about this for a moment. "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, Vecchio. You're his babysitter until we get him out of Chicago."

Oh, hell no! "Me?"

"He sings like a canary around you. Might as well try rattling his cage some more."

Okay. There's nothing I can say to that. "Right. I just thought I'd be there when you go in, ya know?"

Welsh looks at me. I guess he's turning it over in his head. Probably figuring he owes me _something_ for getting him the info.

"Okay. You can hang out there with us, and bring Volpe along. But you don't go in. Once we know it's not a trap and the guy... what's his name?"

"Morrow. Jasper Morrow."

"Right. Once we know he's there, and he has the stash, we're in. You and Volpe are out."

Okay. So that's that. I get to keep hanging out with Volpe and my sexual tension until after the bust is over. Better go home for a cold shower and to change into some loose pants.

* * *

That evening, we're all hanging out by Morrow's place. He's got this villa near the lake, and it's just like James Mason's house in _North by Northwest_. Except, he doesn't have Mount Rushmore under his balcony, which is fine with me. "I can do without sliding down Lincoln's nose tonight."

I don't realise I said that out loud, until I hear Volpe chuckling next to me. "What?"

I'm grinning. "Long story."

We're parked with the back of my GTO in the bushes. The front's hidden by a few branches and the fact that it's close to midnight. Volpe is sitting next to me, in the front of the car. This is kinda good. But it's also kinda freaky. Reminds me too much of date night back in high school. Parked in the bushes in my dad's car, making out with Stella. I turn my head to look at Volpe. He ain't Stella, that's for sure. And Stella never would have said somethin' like "much better", and given me one hell of a smile, when I showed up in the GTO instead of the Riv. When Volpe faces me, 'cause I guess a guy knows he's being stared at after a while, he's smirking. Guess it would be best if I said something. Anything to cover up the fact that I was just staring for the sake of staring. But maybe it doesn't matter, 'cause he's not asking for an explanation.

My phone goes off and it's Welsh. "We're going in, Vecchio. As soon as I give the word, you take Volpe away from here."

"Right. Where to?"

"Disneyland. Jesus, Vecchio!" He sighs, and I chuckle. "Take him to the other place." Welsh was telling me about 'the other place' earlier - a little dive of a motel the guys use to hole up with perps in transfer.

Welsh is still talking. "We got Miller there - he's gonna take him to a safe house 'til this blows over."

"Right. I'm on it. Oh, and... have fun, boss." He's grumbling, but I switch off the phone and put it down on my thigh.

Now, all we can do is wait. We can't really see the house all that good, but that's okay, 'cause it also means no one can see us from the house.

I hear Volpe take a breath like he's about to say something, so I look over at him. "I guess you're itching to be up there?"

That's kind of a surprise. "I don't have to be."

He leans his head back against the seat and closes his eyes, looking downright peaceful for a guy who just rented out another guy. "Why'd you become a cop, Vecchio?"

"Funny. Why d'ya become a criminal?"

A low, warm chuckle... I love this guy's laugh. "The hours are good."

"And I bet the pay's not bad either."

"I'm doing okay."

Yeah, I can see that. We couldn't legally hold him at the station earlier, so we had to let him go home, and he got some stuff - which is now in my trunk. And he got changed, too. He's wearing black jeans and a different black leather jacket from the one earlier, and his shirt's now a deep purple and, once in a while, the moonlight gets caught in a silver chain 'round his neck. Same thing with the earrings. That glimpse of silver is eye-catching, especially since his skin is almost black in the near dark and sets it off like a velvet backdrop. Okay, Kowalski, or rather, Vecchio. Don't go down that road, 'cause any moment now, you're gonna notice that the guy smells way too good - leather, spice, some kind of herbs. Don't breathe too deep, Vecchio. You inhale, and you're lost.

"Why did you become a cop, Vecchio?" Volpe repeats.

That's right. I never answered him before. "Wasn't my number one choice, but an injury turned that on its head," I say vaguely, because this is way too personal to be discussing with a perp.

"What would that have been?"

Not one to shut up just because my brain tells me I should, I tell him. "I was planning on being a dancer. Before I wanted to be a boxer." He turns and looks at me. For a moment, I'm expecting him to grin or make some dumb remark, but then I realise that I already know him better than that.

"Sucks shit, doesn't it?" he says.

"That about sums it up."

"But you're a good cop." I haven't heard that one from a bad guy before. But he's not done surprising me. "I bet you don't mind taking a side route, or a shortcut, if it helps." I raise my eyebrows at him. But he's still going. "Would you take a side trip if it took you along the edge of a cliff, detective?"

I give this some thought. No, really. As much as I can manage, anyway, because my head's not really that together just then. Hasn't been all day, and that spicy cologne of his isn't helping one bit. Volpe is talking again. And his eyes are moving all over me, up and down, up and down. This time, there's no table in the way, so he really does go all the way down. I'm getting edgy, but I gotta pay attention here.

"What if it was a scenic route?" he says smoothly.

My heart is pounding against my ribs - I'm not sure if it's what he's saying or how he's looking at me. "We're not talking about Niagara Falls, are we?" I say, knowing this isn't one of my cooler moments.

He smiles. "No, we're not."

I lick my lips. What the hell am I doing here. Where are we heading?

"Do you ever speed, detective?"

I'm chuckling now, probably nerves. "I'm having a _Double Indemnity_ moment here, Volpe."

His eyes are sparkling, and I know he understands. "I've got all the insurance cover I need."

Hysterical. "No one you want me to bump off for ya?"

"If I wanted to get rid of someone, I'd arrange it myself."

For a moment - just _one_ moment - I get this ice-cold feeling that, maybe, I've let half the 27th precinct walk into a big fucking trap. And that's when my phone rings.

I reach for it so fast, it drops into my lap and, before I get my brain around that fact, Volpe reaches over and picks it up, his fingers sliding up the inside of my thigh. And he hands me the phone.

"Vecchio!" I croak into it, my eyes not letting go off Volpe's.

"We're in. We got Morrow, we got his stash, everything's secured and you can take you-know-who to you-know-where."

"Great. That's... that's greatness." It's all I can say. Welsh hangs up and so do I. I'm so fucking relieved I wasn't taken for a ride by Volpe and didn't get my new buddies killed, I'm almost in hysterics.

And he's next to me, still as calm and cool as ever. "So..."

I'm grinning like an idiot, and I have one hell of an adrenaline rush happening. "It's done. No more Morrow for you. No more... Volpe for me." And that's when I realise that last bit isn't all good. Safer, but not that good. I get all serious and so does he.

"Take the scenic route back to town?" He looks at me with a faint little smile, and it looks almost like he's pleading.

Go with safe, Kowalski. Take the quick, direct, no-shit cop route. Never mind that teeth-chattering, stomach-churning excitement here. You don't need this.

"Yeah, okay," I hear myself say, and I start the car. We gotta get out of here before Morrow gets brought out and sees Volpe. I'm telling myself that, on the way, I'll think about it. More than likely, we'll wind up on the direct route, 'cause that's the one I'm supposed to be taking, right? That's how a cop's supposed to travel - nice and straight.

And I'm doing okay with this. Really, I am. At least until about ten minutes later, when I find myself steering the GTO off the main road and down that narrow forest path I found a while back by mistake. And we wind up in one hell of a beautiful spot on the lake front. We're driving past a sign telling us this is Silver Cove and, as soon as we reach the lake, I know why. There's some kind of weird bush growing there which catches the moonlight and reflects it back, just like Volpe's earrings. Never noticed that last time I was there, but then it was daytime and I didn't have this kind of stuff on my mind. I park the car so we're facing the lake and kill the engine.

When I hear the smooth rustle of expensive leather, I turn my head and watch Volpe wind down the window to let in some nature. This place definitely comes together at night. I'm pretty okay with the city usually. Nature isn't my thing. Too many bugs and fresh air. But this... this quiet, sweet silence... a few crickets in that high grass right by the water... and a few waves lapping at the shore. It's kinda beautiful.

And it comes to me that we haven't been talking since we left Morrow's place. Winding up here was by mutual agreement, so I guess there was no need.

Volpe snaps off his seat-belt, turns his head and upper body, and looks at me. He doesn't do anything. He's just looking.

I grin, kinda lost here. And 'cause I've been looking into his eyes, I never noticed that he was reaching over to me until I hear and feel my own seat-belt snapping open. He moves so damn quiet for such a big guy. I move to open the door, and that's when his hand comes down on my thigh, and he shakes his head.

"Okay," I say. "Okay, never mind."

His hand gets heavy, pushing down on my leg and moving up, at the same time pulling my thigh over to the middle of the car so my legs wind up spread wider. I'm gulping. That hand is burning through my jeans like they're paper, and I'm thinking that if it winds up on bare skin, I'm gonna be in pain. That thought isn't helping, and my cock is getting real enthusiastic about this. Something Volpe is gonna find out any second now, 'cause his hand is moving up... up... Yeah, right about now.

Oh god, what was that sound he just made... a growl? Whatever it was, now I'm doing it, 'cause his hand is on me and he's not even inside my pants, but I'm pushing up and into that hot palm, and he's catching me there like he's just been waiting for it. Like I have. All day. And I'm so damn close already from all that waiting, I'm getting worried I won't last much longer.

"Slow down!" I warn him. "There's a speed limit in this state." My voice doesn't even sound like it belongs to me. But it ain't Barbara Stanwyck's either.

"How fast was I going, officer?" he throws back at me, and I hear myself snorting. We're getting another nice movie moment going here.

"Way too fast." I can't resist. I just can't. I don't even care that I'm messing up the lines. "S'pose I give you a ticket?"

He's leaning in, his hand has stopped moving but it's still there. Right _there_. "S'pose I tear it up?" he says, his voice way low, curling my toes.

"S'pose I hit you over the back of your hand with my... gun."

He chuckles. "S'pose I start crying and put my head on your shoulder?"

A little squeeze that's making me gasp. I'm gonna take the script off on another tangent here. "S'pose I'd rather have your head someplace else?"

Volpe grins, squeezing harder, and I'm twitching. "Then I s'pose we're in agreement, officer."

"Oh yeah."

And he moans a little, grabbing me hard. But then, he lets go all of a sudden, dropping back in his seat.

Before I get around to thinking he's changed his mind, he's out of the car and leaning on the roof, the door left open. He bangs his hand on the roof a couple of times and, like it's some weird code, I know exactly what it means.

Grinning, I get out on my side and slam the door shut.

"So..." he says, looking at me across the roof.

"So?" I raise my hands, letting him know that whatever is happening, I'm game. Probably. I think.

"Come here."

I have a kind of on/off button on my dick. 'This water is freezing' is the off-setting, 'Come here' is the on-setting. So I walk around the front of the GTO like I'm in no hurry. And really, I'm not. Sure, Miller will wonder where we got to, but he probably doesn't know exactly when we left, and I can make up lost time on the way. Thing is, I know this is it. This is the only time. And, for once in his life, Ray Kowalski is gonna be patient.

At least, that was the idea before I got to Volpe. Who'd have thought that the combo of fresh air and tough city gangster was such an aphrodisiac? He grabs the front of my jacket and stops me in my tracks so suddenly, my ass hits the hood of the car with a thud. But that's not where he wants me, so he hurls me up and leads me over to the open passenger door, where he dumps me in the seat he just got up from. It's still nice and warm. I know I'm grinning like an idiot but, all of a sudden, this feels kinda right. Especially once he goes down on his knees and parts mine. And then he's in there... his hands are fumbling with my zip, his eyes are on mine, and he's licking his lips. I have a feeling I'm about a minute away from coming in my pants, so watching that tongue slide over those full lips isn't helping me any.

And then, all of a sudden, I feel a chill hit my dick. Before I get a chance to even shiver, it gets warm again. Warm and wet, and there he is... Volpe... going down on me like I'm the Daily Special on the menu of the best restaurant in town. I make some kind of weird sound, and my head flops back against the seat. I turn my face, 'cause that way I get to smell that cologne while I feel his tongue lapping at me and his lips moving over me like wet silk. He doesn't even pause when he pulls my pants down to just below my ass. His hands slide under me and he lifts me and drags me to the edge of the seat and start really deep-throating me.

"Stop!" I croak, because if he doesn't, I'm gonna go over the edge.

He's looking up at me and, while his mouth is busy, I see in his eyes that he's grinning. And instead of listening to me, he moves one hand forward and around my balls. And he squeezes.

"Shit, don't stop!" And I come... come so hard, I'm sure I'm gonna choke him.

But he keeps swallowing and sucking, all at once, and I have no idea how he does that. Watching him kneeling there on the ground between my legs, his eyes still locked with mine and his tongue snaking out to clean off any drops that got away, I realise we never even kissed, and it kinda hurts in some weird way. He looks like he knows something's not right, and I quickly put on a grin. "Wow!" I say, and I'm pretty sure he knows I mean it.

He gets up and stands in front of me for a moment, looking at me like he's tossing something around in his head. Then, he reaches out a hand.

I don't honestly think I can stand up yet, but hey, might as well give it a try. Okay... I was right. Jello legs. I'm grabbing at his sleeves, staggering, and his arms go around me. And here we have suddenly a whole different deal happening.

He looks like he's gonna say something, but his lips close again. I get kinda embarrassed by the look he's giving me, so I grin. He grins back. And then he pushes me against the car and kisses me. I don't think I was ever so overdue for a kiss, and my arms go around his broad neck and I push up against him, deciding that I'm gonna ignore that hard-on of his for now while I get a real taste of those lips. And boy, do they taste! Even better than they look. And there's a bit of me on there, too. But I still want more and I open up for him.

I'd already worked out that Andreas Volpe doesn't mess around when he wants something, and it's clear he really, really wants my tongue. He gives me a repeat performance of that suck/blow job in my mouth, and I'm hard again, just like that. His hands are under my jacket, and he's pulling up my shirt - which is already more out than in my pants. And I feel his palms, hot on my bare back, one moving up my spine, the other one down to my ass, squeezing, and then right down the middle. I groan into his mouth when I feel a couple of fingers poking at me, like they're trying to figure out if they can get in. I'm moving one of my hands between us now, 'cause I think it's time I got to feel him up a bit, too.

He lets out a little moan when I grab him, and I start rubbing him, not wanting to do anything that's gonna cause him to have to move away from me. He doesn't. Actually, he gets closer, and I have a hell of a job to keep hold of that bulge as he pushes me back against the metal. And through all this, we're still kissing. No idea what I got all upset about before. I don't know what kind of soul Volpe has, but he kisses like an angel. How far am I gone that a thought like that doesn't crack me up?

But that's when he finally draws back, and we both suck in a deep breath. My hand's still on him, and I keep stroking up and down, giving him my dirtiest grin, while he just kinda sways, his hands on both sides of me against the roof of my car, supporting his weight.

He's breathing real hard and looks at me kinda wild, and I figure he's more than ready for more. So I open his jeans and slide my hand in, pushing away everything that gets in my way.

Oh yeah... he's rock hard. And so goddamn hot. At that exact point in time, I get the stupid idea that we should be swapping first names. Thankfully, Detective Kowalski comes in and sets Goofball Kowalski straight on that point - we gotta keep that shred of distance or else...

I watch as his eyes close and he tilts his head so the moon lights up the moisture on his lips. At that moment, he's so darn beautiful. Pure, even. Seems impossible that this same guy has a rap sheet as long as his arm. I get this stupid idea that I wanna make him purer still, but instead, I go down on my knees in front of him, tugging down his pants far enough so I can get him free. He's almost whimpering by the time I stop stroking and get to licking at the thick head. Tastes every bit as good as his lips. He's got the luxury version of a dick... smooth, dark, totally delicious. And I draw him against the back of my throat, my hands on his ass while he tries hard not to push forward.

"Vecchio..."

Oh no. No no _no_. I want him moaning _my_ name, not that other guy's. I let him slip from my mouth and look up.

He's panting hard, close to the edge. "Shit, why d'you stop?" he croaks.

"Ray." Okay, so Ray works either way, it's a compi... compromise, but I have to know, have to _feel_ , he's fucking my mouth, not someone else's.

He's squinting at me, and I get the feeling he's gone through that name thing himself. "Andreas."

Yeah, I knew that. But I had to get permission. He needs a reward after that. So I smile up at him, about to get back to work, but his hands come down on my shoulders and he stops me. And I'm thinkin' I've messed it all up.

"Wanna get up?" he says softly.

"Um... not really."

We grin at each other goofily, and something about that spark in his eyes convinces me that it's in my best interest to get up. He helps me, too. And when we're eye-to-eye again, he reaches around my neck and just holds his hand there, stroking up and down lightly with his thumb. There's something too tender in this. Something that makes me wanna throw myself at him and run like hell all at once. We can't be doing this.

"Ray," he says, leaning forward.

I think he's about to kiss me, but he turns my face a bit and his lips are at my ear. He blows into it softly and nips at my lobe, and when I'm about to melt into the ground, he whispers something to me.

I'd have never thought it was possible to be hard as a rock in one place and a mass of goo in another, but guess what? A thousand thoughts race through my head. But not one of them is 'no'. So all I can do is nod, because there's only a 'yes' or 'no' answer to a question like that.

I draw back and walk over to the front of the car, and he follows me. If his legs are anywhere near as unstable as mine, this'll never work. But when we get there, and I turn and lean my elbows on the shiny hood of my GTO, everything is suddenly okay. He's behind me, his big, warm hands pushing my jacket and shirt up and my pants down. I close my eyes, inhaling forest and earth and the warm metallic smell of the still cooling engine. I hear nothing except an owl or somethin' and the sound of clothes shifting. And I try like hell not to panic, 'cause it's been a real long time.

He's pushing my legs apart with his knee. I swallow, and I wait. And I hear him moving and then, I feel hot breath on my bare ass.

I cross my forearms on the hood and lean my head on them. My eyes are shut tight 'cause I can't see him anyway. But this helps my imagination along, and when I feel his thumbs moving my ass cheeks apart and that breath gets hotter and closer, I hold my breath. And then his tongue is in me. Jesus _Christ_! I don't move, but it still feels like I'm floating, like he's this great big wave and I'm riding it. I get harder with every flick of his tongue, and he's flicking a lot, rotating it inside me somehow. His hands are pressing down on my ass lightly and, for some bizarre reason, that's every bit as hot as his tongue inside me. I can't stop moaning, but I don't think he minds, 'cause he keeps getting faster, and I'm so damn close, I'm starting to hump the car.

And that's when he stops.

I bite my tongue to keep from complaining, 'cause I know what's next, and I can't wait another goddamn minute for it. "Do me!" I growl.

I hear him chuckling and, a moment later, he's tight up against my ass, and I feel the pressure... Christ! Was he this big before? He's careful, thankfully, but it still hurts like hell when he pushes into me.

"Ow! Jesus!" I'm whining like a girl, but I shut up as soon as I feel his hands on my hips, stroking up and down lightly. Then he moves one hand around to the front and grabs my dick, and it's all the distraction I need. He gets such a good rhythm going in front, I forget that it hurts someplace else. And then, it stops hurting anyway and I get ecstasy both ways.

"Oh yeah... that's it... that's... ungh!" I've never been quiet during sex, but I'm starting to wish I'd shut up so I could concentrate.

The just right height of the car, him, me, this position, the big shiny moon even... it's all so goddamn perfect, and I push back, trying hard not to pass out when I start panting real bad.

"Fuck, Ray... just don't pass out!"

I hear the words and, if I was in any mood to, I'd laugh. "No... oooooh... way... Andreas... harder! Come on! Come _on_!"

And he does it. He's pounding into me, his hand letting go of my dick and moving down to squeeze my balls while the other one comes around and goes up my stomach and my chest, scraping past a nipple and back down.

I'm gasping, seeing stars in front of my eyes, and I'm wishing I'd see him instead. But all I get is more of that cologne as his skin gets hotter and he starts sweating, and a few groans and mumbled words. "Ray..."

Finally, a word I know. "Yeah."

But that's all I get out, and I don't think _he_ can say anything more, 'cause we're both holding our breaths, just before he comes inside me. I join him a few seconds later, my head bent forward, and I'm moaning. God, I've waited for this. All day, if not longer. He stops pounding, 'cause there comes a time when you have to, no matter how much you wanna keep going.

I feel a hot, wet trail running down my left leg when he pulls out and, if it was humanly possible, that would make me come again. For a few moments, there's nothing but heavy breathing and his warm skin plastered against my ass and the back of my legs, and finally, he turns me over and I fall right back down on the hood, this time with my back on it. He's smiling down at me and I grin back, feeling absolutely fantastic.

"You okay?" he asks, and I'm guessing I look worn out.

"Never better."

He pulls me up and into his arms, and we have a fuzzy moment there. Funny, how okay it is to be fucking like bunnies, but ya hug and it's all weird. Still, I don't really care about it being weird, 'cause I'm loving that broad chest and the thumping behind it and how it matches the thumping in mine.

"We gotta get going," I hear myself say, and the fuzzy moment is gone to hell.

He sucks in a breath and pulls back, licking his lips. "Yeah," he agrees, and it's fantastic how much he hates saying that.

"Right." I push my hands against his chest and put some distance between us, before walking around the car, back to my side.

When I get in, once I'm done getting my clothes back in place, he joins me, looking as cool and stylish as he did when we got here. Except... I grin. Something's different. He's not so smug anymore. "Ready?" I ask, and he nods.

I'm about to start the car when he puts a hand on the steering wheel. "Ray?"

Before I'm done turning around, he's pulling me over and starts kissing me like there's no tomorrow. And I guess there isn't, really. Not for us.

With that thought, I kiss him back 'til my lips are just about numb and his tongue in my mouth gets close to making me hard again for the third time in... what? Half an hour? Time to stop.

I pull back, gasping, and he'll never know how hard that was to do. "Ooooookay. We gotta go _now_!"

"Yeah." And he leans back in the seat, letting me get on with starting the car and turning it, before we head back down to the main road and to Chicago.

* * *

Andreas doesn't say a word all the way to the motel, and though it's not like me, I don't either. Doesn't really seem to be anything to say. What could ya normally say? 'Nice. We must do this again some time...' No. No can do. I'm not ever gonna start telling myself that it shouldn't have happened, 'cause it was a kind of fate thing. And I don't think he regrets it. I know I don't.

When we get to the carpark, I figure out where Miller's room is, and I park close to it.

"Honey, we're home." I try to sound cheerful. He's gonna be out of circulation for a bit, and it shouldn't matter to me for how long. I don't think I'm fooling either one of us.

He turns and smiles. "Thanks for the ride, Vecchio."

Grinning back, I say, "Pleasure was all mine, Volpe." I pause, thinking I should say something else, no matter how stupid. "Try and keep out of trouble. Don't wanna find you in some alleyway."

He grins. "Not even if I ask you to meet me for another tip?"

"A cop can always use a tip."

"Thought so."

We get out, and I knock on the door of the room.

Miller opens, complaining that it took us so long.

"Oh, come on, Miller. A lotta traffic. I'm not risking a speeding ticket."

He gives me a funny look and says he'll take over from here. Like I don't know.

I go and open the trunk, and Andreas stands there, kinda waiting. "So..." he says.

"So."

The trunk's still up so I know Miller can't see us from inside the room. Andreas picks up my hand and kisses the inside of my wrist, before grabbing his bags and walking away.

And that's when I know I gotta leave real quick.

* * *

_Okay, that was a much longer story than I thought. But it's out now, and I'm never repeating it. And make sure you don't, either, 'cause I swear that I will find you, and I will kick you in the head!_

_Me - I'm gonna try and forget. I'm okay with that, except for when I have my meets and get my tips from Volpe. Usually, that knocks me out for the day. Rest of the time, I'm cool with it. So I'm gonna forget and not talk about it again. Unless... unless Fraser asks me one day how it is that I have unauthorised meets with Andreas Volpe. But that's never gonna come up, is it?_

THE END


End file.
